Temporarily Misappropriated
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: A normal life was how this started, and that's how it should end. Or so they thought. Pain. Confusion. Torture. Brainwashing. That's what the Curtis brothers knew now. Never knowing why, never knowing what to expect next. Was it going to be gentle or harsh? Would it be full of pain or soothing? You never know what's coming next, and sometimes, that's even worse than death.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of The Outsiders. They rightfully belong to S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own this idea, I'm simply to creator of the words. The idea belongs to BrokenAskeus, who had asked for this story to be done. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"Ponyboy."

"Not now, Two-Bit."

"Ponyboy."

"Leave me alone, Two-Bit. I'm trying to study before this test."

"Ponybody Michael Curtis!"

"What?!" snapped out the younger teen as he raised his head up and narrowed his eyes at the older of the two, both of them sitting at the same table in the cafeteria on one of the rare days that Two-Bit actually decided to show up for school, with Johnny on the left side of his best friend.

"We're being watched, kid. Well, not me, but you. They've been watching you from the moment you walked in here. Did you piss somebody off lately?" asked the older Greaser as he gestured with his head subtlety in the direction of the table where three, expensively dressed Soc's were watching their every movement, as if they were being silently analyzed. Johnny went stiff at Ponyboy's side, his fingers digging down nervously into his jeans jacket.

"I haven't pissed anybody off. At all. God only knows why they're watching me, maybe we did something without noticing?" asked Ponybody as he capped his pen and tossed it down onto his textbook in the crease of the pages.

"Just brush it off for now, kid. Hey, is that test today or tomorrow?" asked the older teen as he polished off the rest of his meal.

"Tomorrow. Today is just a review day, I guess." replied the younger of the two as he shut his textbook with a muted 'thump'.

"Screw the review day. Come on, Johnnycakes, let's grab Pony here and get the hell out of here for the rest of the day. All you have left are, like, two classes, right?" asked Two-Bit as he rose from his seat and started to pile the others things up.

"I can't skip school for the rest of the day, Darry will kill me!" hissed out Ponybody, but reluctantly followed the two out of the cafeteria.

"Bet Darry skipped a day or two when he was in high school. It might just be better for us to get out of here anyway." explained Johnny as he continuously looked over his shoulder in an anxious manner as they made their way from the cafeteria.

"So dead." muttered Ponybody as the trio made their way down the hall.

(Time Lapse)

"Incoming, Sodapop. The kids and the mooch are here." explained Steve as he slid out from under the truck he was working on, his hands covered in a shining black oil as it continued to pour in a steady stream into the pan under it.

"Two-Bit, what trouble are you getting those two in now and just how pissed off is Darry going to be when he finds out?" asked Sodapop from where he was arranging magazines on a rack near the counter.

"Calm down, Soda. I needed to get these two out of there, especially our brother, some Socs were eyeing him up a good bit." explained the Greaser as he hopped up onto the counter and sat down, ignoring the glare he got from Steve. Soda set down the box of magazines as he approached his younger brother, his eyes racking over him to try and see if there were any visible injuries.

"Who was watching him and what for?" demanded the older Greaser as he round to look at Two-Bit, his eyes narrowed a fraction.

"Bob, Randy, Paul's little brother: Luke, and Tony. They didn't make any moves towards him but they sure were interested. Where's the phone, Soda? So I can give Muscles a call before he gets a call from the school." explained Two-Bit as he spun around on the counter and hopped down, following the other Greaser into what looked like a tiny Office, poking around a bit until the phone was pressed into his hand. Two-Bit wracked his brain for the number of the company that the oldest Greaser worked for, before dialing in the number and pressed the receiver to his ear.

_**TavernHill Roofing Company, you've reached Bobby Reagan, how can I be of assistance? **_

**Is Darrel Curtis there? Can I speak to him? **

_**Can I have your name? **_

**Just tell him it's Two-Bit, he'll know who it is. **

(Short Pause)

_**This had better be important, Two-Bit. I was working with a client. **_

**Another entitled client with too much money than they know what to do with? **

_**Right on the dot with that one. What do you need? **_

**We have a bit of a problem. **

_**Define 'problem', Keith. **_

**No need to pull out full names, Darrel. Some Socs seemed to have taken an interest in Ponybody, one of them is Paul's little brother. **

_**Is he hurt? Do I need to come and pick him up? Where are you calling from? **_

**Slow your roll, Dar. Ponyboy is fine, he's not hurt or anything. They haven't made a move at him or anything. I took him and Johnny out of school for the rest of the day just to make sure to put some distance. We're at the DX with Steve and Soda right now. **

_**Thank you, for letting me know, Two-Bit. Keep an eye on them until my shift is over, do not let him out of your sight. Let me know if anything else happens. **_

**I will, Dar, I will. Get back to work before Bobby grills ya' for it. I'll keep an eye on him. **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of The Outsiders, they rightfully belong to S.E. Hinton, now do I own this idea. I only own the characters that I have created for the purpose of this story. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"How long do you think they've been watching him, Two-Bit? Have they been watching any other members of the gang?" asked Darry as he sat across from the Greaser at the kitchen table, confusion and concern written on the features of his face.

"I don't know for how long exactly, they only got a bit bolder by making it known today. I don't know if they've been watching anybody else. If they've been watching the DX, Sodapop and Steve haven't said anything. Johnny has been with Ponyboy everyday this week, and Dally would have probably kicked their asses back to the South side if they followed after him. As far as I know, they haven't been watching me. The question is, have they been watching you?" asked Two-Bit as he raised both of his eyebrows in full seriousness at the oldest Greaser. Darry let out a soft sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, resting his elbows on the table top.

"Paul's driven by one of the developments a few times, I didn't think much of it because he never stopped. And I wasn't going to take the risk of face-to-face if there were more Socs around the corner, I can face Paul any day, but not if I'm outnumbered." explained the oldest Curtis as he muttered something else under his breath, the words so low and inaudible that the other Greaser could only recognize the word "Stupid".

"This is not on you, Dar. None of us could have see this coming, we just need to figure out what to do from now on." explained Two-Bit as he leaned back in his own chair, eyes locked on the other as he listened to the rest of the gang who were gathered in the living room.

"Dallas! Get in here." ordered Darry as he angled his head towards the entrance of the kitchen so his voice would carry into the living room. He knew that by using the blonde's full first name, it would get his attention and make the seriousness of his tone known. He could hear the soft 'thump' of the teen's shoes hitting the floor as he rose from the couch, his eyes following his movements as the teen walked into the kitchen. Dally spun a chair around and took a seat, his chest pressed against the front of the chair as he looked at the oldest in confusion.

"Full first name now? What's this about?" asked Dally as he looked between the two, his eyebrows now furrowed in confusion.

"I need you two to keep a close watch on Ponybody at school, meaning that you will actually have to go. If some of the Socs have taken an interest, lord only knows what they'll do if they actually get their hands on him. Steve can try and keep an eye on Sodapop, but to make sure that all our angles are covered I'll get in touch with Tim, keep him in the loop on what's going on. We can't take the chance of giving any of those Socs an opportunity. Think you two can do that for me?" explained and asked Darry as he looked between the two, his eyes moving from one to the other.

"Any who's going to keep an eye on you?" asked Two-Bit with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry about me,Two-Bit. Let's just say I'll be breaking my own rule of carrying a blade. Do we have a deal?" asked the oldest Greaser as he watched both sets of eyes widen for a second at the mention of him carrying a blade.

"We have a deal, but you're going to owe me for this. The kid is the only reason I'm stepping foot back in that school." replied Dally as he nodded his head slowly.

(Time Lapse)

"We don't have much time left, we need to make a move soon or we'll be losing our chance. They're bound to have their guard up by now, neither of them will be on their own." ground out Luke as he paced on the front porch of his house with Randy, Bob, Tony, and Paul leaning against the railing or the side of the house.

"You'll do as you're told, Lucas. Back off for a few days, a week at the most. Give them time to calm down and let them separate. If I remember Darrel the way that I used to, he'll have the others on both of his younger brothers. Randy, Bob, keep your distance and make sure he follows what he's told. Tony, you'll be with me at times, keeping an eye on Darrel." ordered Paul, his voice even but firm as he leveled his gaze with the four of them.

(Time Lapse)

"I thought it was Ponyboy's turn to do this dishes, Pepsi-Cola?" asked Darry from where he was shifting through the bills that were now spread out over the kitchen table, an eyebrow raised at the middle brother, who was up to his elbows in soap bubbles.

"He's working on the first draft of an English essay which, I think, is due in two weeks. He wanted to get it all done in one shot, so I'm covering his chores for tonight. He'll make it up to me when he finishes the essay." explained Soda as he pulled his arms from the water, flinging some of the suds towards his older brother, who chuckled softly and brushed them off of his arm.

"Watch it, kid-brother, or you'll end up in the sink with the dishes." playfully threatened the oldest Curtis as he flung the bubbles back at his brother.

"Wanna bet on that one, Superman?" asked Soda as his hand crept towards the spray nozzle of the sink, his eyes full of a sharp mischief, a smirk on his lips.

"I wouldn't if I were you.", warned Darry as his own smirk played on his lips, curling the corners upwards. It took only a few seconds for them both to spring into action, Soda turning the nozzle on Darry and catching him in the face with the cold spray, while the oldest Greaser cupped some of the cold water in his hands and tossed it at his brother, watching as it soaked through his shirt, earning him a slight startled shriek.

"Cold! Cold! Cold! You're gonna get it now, Superman! I'll soak you for that!" threatened Sodapop as he round on his older brother. Darry made an attempt to get out of the way of his brother, his feet slipping and sliding on the wet kitchen floor, only managing to fall on his butt on the floor, his legs tangling with Soda's,taking him down with him. Curses and grunts were the only thing that could be heard coming from the kitchen, soon followed by chuckling that didn't belong to either of them. Both of their heads snapped up to look in the direction of the entrance to the kitchen, where Ponyboy and the rest of the gang were standing, smirks and grins on their faces as they looked down at the pair on the floor, who were sporting the same 'innocent' look on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of The Outsiders. They rightfully belong to S.E. Hinton. I only own this idea and the characters I have created for the purpose of this story. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"Boys! Up and at 'em! Let's go or you'll be late! Sodapop, Ponyboy, let's go! Steve, Two-Bit, you, too!" called out Darry from the kitchen as he finished off making the rest of the breakfast for his brothers and the gang, setting it all out on the table. He could hear muffled groaning coming from the living room, more than likely from Two-Bit, who was always reluctant to wake up early, but did none-the-less.

"Why's it got to be s'early?" asked Two-Bit as he stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up.

"Don't ask me, kid. I didn't make the rule up for it." explained Darry as he nudged the teen towards the fridge where he was already stumbling his way to in order to get the chocolate cake out for the rest of them. Once he was sure that Two-Bit wasn't about to trip over his own two feet, he walked back the hall to his youngest brothers' room, nudging the door open with his foot.

"If you two aren't awake and out of bed in the next two minutes I'm getting the water bucket." explained the oldest Curtis as he leaned against the wall outside of the door.

"You wouldn't dare." came the muffled reply from Ponyboy, from where his head was buried underneath his pillow.

"Try me, kiddo." chuckled out Darry before he turned around and made his way back to the kitchen, where Steve and Two-Bit were seated, followed seconds later by Dally and Johnny, who was now sporting a tiny cut to his left temple.

"Hey, Superdope. Soda up yet?" asked Steve around a mouthful of chocolate cake, the icing pooling at the corners of his mouth.

"I am now, but only because he threatened the damn water bucket." grumbled out the middle brother as he shouldered his way past his older brother to take a seat at the table, grabbing a knife to smear a good portion of grape jelly across his breakfast.

"Language, Pepsi-Cola." reprimanded Darry as he poured a cup of now semi-warm coffee into a mug, narrowly avoiding bumping into Ponyboy who was making his way to the table. As Johnny made his way past the oldest Greaser, Darry reached out and gently grabbed his arm in a way of keeping him from walking any further, using that same hand to tilt his head to the side to get a better look at the cut on his temple.

"It's really not that bad, it doesn't even hurt that much." explained the smallest of the gang quickly, as if hoping to just dismiss the manner completely.

"Grab something to eat and then I'll clean that up for you in the bathroom before you leave for school." ordered Darry with a soft smile as he nudged the teen to the table, who accepted the plate that was placed in front of him by Pony.

(Time Lapse)

"You take him for half the day and I'll take him for the rest. Just do what Darry said and keep an eye on the kid, no matter what it takes." explained Two-Bit as he shut his locker after having to use his blade to open the lock, having forgot his combination.

"I'll stay to the back of his classes and skip my fifth one so we're both in the cafeteria with him. Socs don't need to be making any moves towards him in there." replied Dally from where he was leaning against the wall by the others locker.

"It's too crowded of a place for them to try anything. They'll try and get him alone first before doing anything." explained the other Greaser as he round back into the hallway to make his way to his next class.

"They'll never get the chance." growled out the the blonde Greaser before he walked in the other direction.

(Time Lapse)

"What is it with these Socs and using their fancy ass cars in drag races, then bringing them here to us?" asked Steve as he slid out from under a red Mustang. It was quite a flashy color for the Socs, but by now, nothing was surprising when it came to them.

"At least they're bringing them to us, man. That's all we can ask for." replied Sodapop as he tossed a towel at his best friend, who started to wipe at the grease covering his hands.

"Maybe we could ask for them to wreck it next time." ground out the smaller Greaser as he tossed the towel back.

"If only, buddy. If only." replied Sodapop with a grin splitting his lips as he pushed his best friend back towards the Mustang.

(Time Lapse)

The final bell of the day had rung out through the classrooms and through the hallways, signaling the end of the day to everybody. Doors were opening and books were being crammed into backpacks, crumbled papers being thrown away and lockers being slammed shut. Ponyboy gathered up his textbooks off of his desk and rose from his seat, tucking them up under his arm to rest on his hip as he walked, rolling his eyes a bit as he was flanked by both Two-Bit and Dally in the hall.

"Alright, spit it out. You two have been following me the entire day. What is going on?" asked the youngest Greaser as he reached his locker, spinning the combination in just as Johnny joined the trio.

"What? We can't want to hang out with you?" asked Two-Bit as he slapped the kid's arm with his own textbook, earning him a playful glare.

"You both followed me into a few classes that neither of you even take." replied Ponyboy as he closed his locker and walked to Johnny's side, nudging him with his elbow.

"We really felt like hanging out with ya'. Hey, Johnnycakes." said Dally as he wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, drawing him close to him.

"Hey, Dal. You guys fixing for a Coke or a Pepsi? Let's head to the DX, yeah?" asked Johnny as they made their way out of the school, the doors slamming shut behind them as they made their way down the front stairs.

"Might as well go see Sodapop for a while, hopefully he'll be on break or something." explained Ponyboy as the four of them made their way down the sidewalk, the pressure of the school being left behind in their wake.

"Let's hurry up then, kid." ordered Two-Bit as their steps picked up in pace, the Greaser kicking a stone down the sidewalk as they walked. It didn't take long for them all to reach the DX, seeing the distinct DX sign hanging in front of the garage, the lights on the 'OPEN' sign flickering and flashing in their usual neon manner.

"Here come the hobos!" called out Steve from under the Mustang, his voice muffled by the clacking of the tools that he was using to try and pound a dent out of the rim cover near the back bumper and tire.

"How did you even see them, you're under the car?" asked Sodapop as he walked out from behind the counter, tossing a magazine down onto the glass counter.

"I can see their shoes, ya' dummy." replied Steve as he slid out from under the car, rubbing the side of his hand and his wrist to work out some of the soreness from pounding out the dent.

"Call me that again. I dare ya'. What do you four want?" asked Sodapop as he leaned against the side of the counter, his arms crossed over his chest.

"A Pepsi. Johnny wants a Coke." replied Ponyboy as he gestured towards where they were kept behind the counter, smiling at his brother when he went behind the counter to retrieve them both.

"Free of charge this time." explained the middle Curtis brother as he tossed the one bottle to his brother before tossing the other to Johnny.

"Come on, Pone. Darry said straight home after school and I'm not facing him for not getting you home on time." explained Two-Bit as he tossed his head towards the door, none of them hearing the chime as somebody had walked in.

"But you see, there's going to be a little problem with doing that." explained Luke as the door closed behind him with a soft click, his hand twirling the tire iron around in a circle that he was holding.


End file.
